


My Diamond

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Tentacles, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: A downtrodden quartz from the notorious Beta Kindergarten bonds with her Diamond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.

Jasper practices an anxious smile and smooths a wrinkle from her form-fitting uniform before she enters the secluded chamber, where the sunlight cannot reach beyond the stone-carved ceilings and the sole source of lighting is the magical radiance of the enormous, multi-faceted crystals nestled into the grey walls. The chamber is mostly empty, occupied only by a towering throne, a cage-like structure crafted from fine metals, upon four jointed limbs that allow it to crawl freely. Its metallic exterior is tinted pinkish, embellished with a flower-like pattern in its grate. Inside sits a cushion-laden chair far too large for even the massive quartz soldier - occupied by the magnificently, strikingly beautiful Pink Diamond.

"You wished to see me, My Diamond?" Jasper addresses her coyly, as she bows on one knee with her head dipped respectfully.

Pink Diamond chuckles. "There is no need to bow, my dear soldier. Need I remind you that you are in the presence of a friend, not a dictator?"

"I - I apologize, My Diamond! I didn't mean to offend - "

Jasper's expression is so panicked that Pink Diamond can't help but chuckle again, softly this time. "There is no need to apologize, either, my beloved Jasper."

Even from the two meters that she towers over the soldier, the Diamond can see how her face flushes at her terms of endearment. Even the slightest praise causes her to blush brilliantly, a red more vibrant than even the blood-bright markings that cross her mostly orange face. She is simply too cute, and to tease her is a delightful treat for her ruler.

"My Jasper," Pink Diamond addresses her, smiling softly as she gazes down at her proudly, "You are so young and, already, you have served me so well. To think, I went into that forsaken Beta Kindergarten expecting absolutely nothing - and found my very best soldier. You truly are the Kindergarten Quartz That Could."

There is a seductive air to how she says it; Jasper cannot help but shudder, and Pink Diamond cannot help but notice, giggling delightedly.

"You are so much larger and stronger than the others," the Diamond practically croons as she stoops down only enough to extend two outstretched palms to the quartz soldier, smiling slyly, "and yet, you are still so small next to me. It's terribly hard to see you all the way down there, dear. Won't you come a little closer?"

Jasper doesn't hesitate. She would never disobey a request from her beloved Diamond, no matter how absurd, no matter how dangerous, no matter how much it made her metaphorical heart seem to jump and leap in her broad chest. So, it is with an anxious shuffle that she steps into her ruler's outstretched hands, faltering embarrassingly as the palms cupped around her start to move upwards, causing her to crumble to her knees in her Diamond's grasp. She looks at her nervously, expecting to be reprimanded for her undignified stumble, but Pink Diamond only smiles tenderly, seemingly amused.

"You truly are the best soldier I could ever ask for," she tells her soldier as she holds her level with her own enormous face, an attractive oval inset with sparkling, magenta eyes with their distinctive, diamond pupils and a winning smile that the other Diamonds absolutely lacked. Where the other three members of the Order of the Diamonds were sharp and angular, hers was soft and smooth. She was not the stern, strict dictator that the others were, and yet she ruled her court equally well. Jasper was proud to be a member of her court, and even prouder to have been born here, on the earth, in the throwaway Kindergarten that had produced so many defective failures before her. She was proud to be the chosen one.

"You flatter me, My Diamond," Jasper tells her in a voice that she doesn't realize is little more than a whisper, "but, I am unworthy of your praise."

"Unworthy? My Jasper, you are the only gem in my entire colony that I would have here to hear it," Pink Diamond replies with a gasp, "You are more than worthy. Please don't ever let the others make you believe that you are not, simply because of where you came from. Because that hardly matters now. It only matters what you have done, and you have done singlehandedly what none of them could do combined."

Jasper flushes brightly. "My Diamond..."

Her Diamond's words are loud and clear in her mind, which sends them straight downward until her tentacle pulses hard as steel, coaxed from its protective slit by the praise her leader is so willing to give, the praise she's so certain that she does not deserve, but desires, anyways. She is so much larger and stronger than the other quartzes - and her impressive cock is no different, its shape prominent through her skintight trousers. It pulses lightly in the chamber's cool air, and her Diamond most definitely notices, smirking knowingly as she watches her favorite soldier writhe with embarrassment, now so red in the face that her scarlet stripe has vanished altogether.

"Someone is a very naughty quartz, isn't she?" Pink Diamond teases as she smiles delightedly, relishing in the embarrassed little noises her soldier makes. Jasper falters once more, barely catching herself from falling flat on her face, as the fingers underneath her start to move, shifting her into the outstretched palm of a single, massive hand. Then, before she has time to question it, a sizable finger is on her tentacle, pressing it gently into her chiseled abdomen through the thin fabric of her uniform. The sudden sensation of touch, something she has long been denied by her fellow soldiers in their crudely constructed barracks, is enough to draw a hiss from her plump lips.

"You love it when I praise you, don't you, my love?" Pink Diamond purrs as she glides a fingertip over the prominent bulge in her quartz's trousers teasingly, "Because no one else will, will they? Shame on them. You are better than them all, and I will personally see to it that they know it. There isn't a gem in this court who deserves to feel holier than my beloved, beautiful Jasper."

Jasper hisses once more as her Diamond massages her erection delicately, her cock jostling wetly against her stomach as it rolls between her hard flesh and soft uniform, practically dripping with its own natural lubricants. She has watched the other soldiers together countless times, seen how they wrestle and tumble in the barracks, so eager to relieve each other of that carnal need that quartzes are so infamous for. But, not once has she been included, shamed and excluded for her notorious origins, for being "no better than defective," as one so kindly put it, and so this is the first time that she feels an intimate touch from anything other than her own calloused hand.

She feels the warmth in her stomach growing entirely too quickly. "M - My Diamond..."

"Come for me, my Jasper," Pink Diamond croons, "Show me how much you enjoy my praise."

Permission is granted, and so Jasper allows herself to relax and ride over the edge that her Diamond has pushed her to. It hits her with an intensity that her own hand could never bring her to and, gasping softly, she feels the sticky warmth fill the tight confines of her uniform, unpleasantly tacky and wet - but, she can't be bothered to care right now, panting pleasurably as she comes down from her orgasmic high.

Pink Diamond smiles as she removes her fingertips from the quartz's quickly softening cock to instead stroke her short hair delicately. "There is not another like you in this entire universe. My Jasper."

Jasper returns her tender smile as she gazes up at her lovingly. "My Diamond."


End file.
